Harry Potter and the Gates Address
by StoogStories
Summary: When Harry is killed by Voldemort at the end of his 7th year he meets dumbledore and someone else which leads him on a different path after he comes back. (Discontinued but up for adoption)
1. A Hallowed end

A/N

I dont own harry potter or the stargate franchise

end A/N

The last thing Harry saw before his vision went black was the triumphant look on Voldemorts face as he cast the killing curse at Harry.

Harry suddenly sat up wide awake in a place that looked vaguely like kings cross station there was even a bench nearby with a strange misformed creature curled up under it.

As harry knealt to examine the creature he heard a voice behind him "pitiful isn't it"? spinning around in shock harry saw Albus Dumbledore who had died the year before. "So I'm actually dead then?" harry asked Dumbledore sadly "no quite the contrary my boy" dumbledore exclaimed with the usual twinkle in his eye "you have a choice to make you could stay and proceed to the afterlife or you can go back and put an end to tom's reign of terror".

Before Harry could respond to dumbledore's words another voice spoke from behind dumbledore, "so this is why you lingered in the gap Dumbldore now I see I was wrong to let you".

Dumbldore spun round in shock at hearing another voice "who are you to say what I can and can not do here" Dumbledore shouted as he spun, but on completing the spin he realised his mistake as he saw the skeletal face of Death.

"Be gone dumbledore you no longer have my permission to wander these halls between life and death"!

As Dumbledore vanished Death looked at Harry and before Harry could say anything death transformed into young man in his twenties still wearing the cloak thay he had been wearing before.

"I did not expect to see you here so soon after uniting the hallows but I suspect dumbledores meddling has something to do with this" death asked harry calmly ,

"what"? "why did you send dumbledore away and what is this about the deathly hallows"? harry shouted angrily at Death,

"calm down harry I will explain everything just be paitient and i will explain" Death replied in a calming voice.

"when you reunited the hallows today you became the master of death which doesn't mean you control me or anything, it just means you get some concessions to the death comes for all rule and most importantly if you get killed you can choose wether you get to move on to the afterlife or go back to the land of the living" explained Death to a flabergasted Harry, "Ok im the master of death but why did you send dumbledore away" harry asked death, "he has meddled with to many powers that are beyond him and most importantly he has meddled with you".

"Follow me Harry" death said as he started walking down the platform "I need to show you something".

A/N

thanks for reading so far this is only a short start to the story and i hope you enjoyed it so far this will be a harry potter/stargate crossover as well as a harry/hermione story.


	2. Deaths hologram

A/N

Still dont own stargate or harry potter.

This story will have short chapters and will take time to update because I have very little time with college and other things but I will try to get these out on a weekly basis.

End A/N

Deaths hologram

As Death walked with harry hurrying behind him the platform started to shift and change untill they reached their destination, which appeared to be a small room with a raised pedestal in the middle.

Death moved over to the pedestal and pressed a button and a hologram of the milky way galaxy appeared floating above the pedestal, "this is your galaxy Harry do you know where Earth is in it?" Death asked "your planet is old" Death continued without letting Harry awnser "my species were one of the first to call it home and you are our decendants, I am know by my people as moros but you will know me by the name I took when I helped arthur to rule camelot Merlin" Death said as he lowered his dark hood, Harry gasped in suprise "what, how, why?".

"Calm down harry I am here yo give you a choice, a choice that many lives rest upon and you must make your decision before I let you leave" the newly revealed Moros explained "you can go back to the land of the living defeat voldemort and begin a quest rhat will begin the downfall of the wizarding world or you can stay here with me and pass on to see your family once more" Moros explained.

"what is the quest!" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself

merlin chuckled and replied "when you awaken after lwaving this place you will have to find the final outpost of my people on this planet under the antartic ice there you will find the awnsers you need."

"Now what is your choice Harry?"

"I choose to go back all my friends will miss me and I still need to defeat voldemort" harry replied with gusto and as suddenly as he appeared here everything began to fade out Harry faintly hearing "good luck Harry" before his senses completly blanked and he woke on the floor of the forbidden forest...

to be continued

A/N

I am hoping to get a beta soon to hopefully improve the quality of the writing and hope you like the story so far?


	3. He's Alive?

A/N I have just found out that I will not have much time to write this due to college work I need to do so I am writing this in my spare time on the bus journeys to and from college so expect less frequent updates from now on.

End A/N

He's Alive???

Harry suddenly woke on the floor of the forbidden forest with narcissa malfoy leaning over him quietly she asked "is he alive","yes" Harry whispered back before voldemort hissed, "is he dead", "yes he is dead my lord" narcissa replied, "good untie the oaf and make him pick up the boy we will see if they will continue fighting now that the boy who lived is dead!"

Harry quickly closed his eyes and stayed as still as he could as hagrid was forced sobbing over toward harry, when hagrid had picked up harry voldemort headed the procession up to hogwarts.

upon reaching the castle voldemort amplified his voice before shouting out "the boy who lived is dead I will spare you if you join me", slowly heads started to poke out of windows and people walked out of the great doorway into the castle.

slowly a lone figure carrying the sorting hat walked out to face voldemort "now then who's this?" asked voldemort, "longbottom my lord" hissed belatrix lestrange in response, "ahh a squib I'm sure you can be put to some use somewhere" voldemort laughed, "no"shouted neville "you think just because harry is dead we will stop fighting your wrong we wont stop untill you are dead", voldemort laughed before hissing "nagini kill him".

As nagini slithered toward neville he reached into the sorting hat snd pulled out the sword of gryffindor and just as nagini reared back to strike neville chopped off her head.

As neville chopped off nagini's head harry rolled out of hagrids arms and slipped on the invisibility cloak hurrying away from voldemorts forces before they could notice and stop him.

"Harry wheres harry"shouted hagrid, "what!"exclaimed voldemort,

"You seem to have got a few things wrong tom I am not dead and severus snape was most certainly not the master of that wand"whilst harry said this he started to run around in the shadows firing spells at all the death eaters he could before coming to a stop inbetween voldemort and neville "hey neville" harry said pulling off his invisiblity cloak "tom me and you one on one to the death" harry shouted at voldemort, "alright Mr potter but what do you hope to gain you stand no chance against me"with that voldemort fired the killing curse at harry for the last time just as harry shouted "eieci te eterno" and fired off a blinding blue light which when it cleared showed only a smouldering robe and a wand on the floor where voldemort had once stood, everyone watched on in awe as harry walked over to voldemorts robes and plucked the wand from its resting place on top.

As the deatheaters stood shocked the light side stunned all of them before many could even raise a wand, whilst hermione and ron ran up to him,

"Harry what was that spell" hermione shouted before crashing into harry for a hug, "honestly I dont know Hermione it just popped into my head and I said it" Harry replied.

A/N this is the end of this chapter and I am trying to make these longer but this just felt like the natural ending point for this chapter and if anyone has any ideas what the spell harry used was review you might just be right see you next time Stoog. End A/N


	4. Onto the next adventure

A/N well done to Spencer366 for figuring out the spell which originally before translation into latin read I banish you forever although when translated back only reads I forced you forever, so yes the spell confines voldemort to the pits of hell forever.

for figuring out the spells effect Spencer366 will be included as an oc later in the story.

Any way before I let you get on and read this chapter I will tell you that all latin that you dont recognise from the books are spoken in alteran and I will be posting the translation at the end of each chapter.

and as always I dont own harry potter or stargate.

End A/N

Onto the next adventure

A few days after harry defeated voldemort he and hermione were pouring over any information they could find about what the spell he used was and why it had such spectacular effects, "all I can tell is that it is in some earlier form of latin or a language derived from latin" hermione grouched at harry who was also sitting in the hogwarts library nose deep in a book on linguistics, "I agree hermione but we need to keep looking!".

Both Harry and Hermione went back to work but before long Ron turned up looking for them both "hey there you guys are I've been looking all over for you, we are needed in the great hall kingsley wants to give us all order of merlins for defeating voldemort!", unfortunatly for ron

hermione wasnt in the mood for this having not found the information she wanted in a book and instead snapped at ron "what is wrong with you ronald we are trying to find out what that spell harry used was it could be some gift from on high for all we know, now sureley that is more important than some award which we can collect at any time!!","but Hermione it's a order of merlin first class for me and harry and probably a second class for you"whined ron, "you really think you deserve an order of merlin first class you abandoned us and you still think you deserve an order of merlin first class you really are an idiot ronald I regret kissing you at all we are done go get out of here now!" hermione shouted on the edge of tears.

As Ron looked at Harry for support Harry just glared at him and Ron walked out in a huff, "hermione he's just an idiot he just wants fame and money he doesn't care about his friends properly "Harry said soothingly to hermione as he hugged her tightly "just relax and...", "what is it harry"hermione asked,"we've been looking in the wrong place something you said to ron reminded me, when voldemort killed me again I found myself in kingscross station and dumbldore was there but before he could say anything another person appeared and made dumbledore vanish then he told me he was death but his true name was moros or as we know him Merlin", "wait as in the merlin" hermione all but shouted at harry.

"yes that merlin" Harry replied " although he did say he was a member of a race called the alterans who lived on earth from which all wizards are decended and then told me to find their final outpost on the earth i think that spell was in their language if they came before us then it stands to reason latin is based on their language", " and thats why it sounds so familiar" hermione finished.

"the only problem i have is the outpost is somewhere in the arctic and I dont know how we will find it," harry said glumly to hermione "mabye we could look in some history books but if i'm right then we probably wont find anything in them that will help either, Hmmm... what if we got to australia find your parents and then begin the search for the outpost together, we both need to get out of britain for a bit what with you breaking up with ron and me being hailed as the next dumbledore what do you think hermione?", "yes lets do it I 'll go pack right away!" hermione shouted whilst hugging harry in excitement before they both rushed off to their dormitory to get packed ready for a journey that would take them to places they couldn't even imagine.

A/N

well we find ourselves at the end of another chapter, this will not be a Ron/Weasley bashing fic ron will just play a small role due to his and hermiones break up Anyway I hope you enjoyed see you next time.


	5. the wrong pole

A/N

I have had very little time to write this chapter over the last week but I am writing it now so yay.

anyway, it was brought to my attention that in the last chapter I wrote arctic, not antarctic this was a typing error that I missed and I will be writing an explanation into this chapter based on the idea by flyboy38.

enjoy this chapter and as always harry potter and Stargate belong to their respective owners.

End A/N

chapter 5: The wrong pole

When they had finished packing Harry and Hermione walked to the edge of the Hogwarts wards and apparated to the ministry of magic, when they arrived they went to the visitors' desk and registered their wands before asking directions to the international portkey department.

Upon arriving harry asked the secretary on the front desk "can I have a one-way portkey to Australia and a two-way portkey to the Arctic to be activated with the command phrase beam me up, Scotty?", " well that is quite a specific order" the secretary answered without looking up "but it should be possible and it will cost extra", that's fine I can pay" Harry answered as the secretary looked up and gasped, "your harry potter!!! I will have your portkeys prepared immediately give me ten minutes".

When the receptionist got back she brought back with her two pieces of rope one labelled Australia and one labelled the Arctic, " thanks ... valerie" Harry said looking at her name tag before he took both ropes handing one end of the Australia rope to Hermione before activating it and portkeying to Australia.

It didn't take them long to find Hermione's parents but it took a whole week to restore their memories of Hermione and another 2 days to explain everything,

in the end, they all decided to go to the Arctic and see if they could find the outpost harry had been told about so they packed everything and dressed up warm before portkeying to the Arctic.

"Woah its cold" was the first thing Harry said when they arrived "alright we have around about two hours to find the outpost before the portkey takes us back I and Hermione will use some detection charms and you two can search through the snow but stay close".

after a chorus of, "alright" they all set to work.

almost two hours later they came together with no luck finding the outpost, but just before the portkey activated harry heard merlins voice inside his head saying "it's in the Antarctic dumbass and to get in say the activation phrase extollo me" before the whirl of the portkey swept him away back to Britain.

"Valerie get me a portkey to the Antarctic one way NOW!!" Harry shouted in frustration," what why to harry" Hermione asked, "the outpost wasn't in the Arctic its in the Antarctic" harry said facepalming.

A/N

this brings us to the end of another chapter but it does promise a lot for the next chapter.

in the next chapter, the stargate crossover will begin for real.


	6. The Outpost's Secrets

A/N

Sorry about the wait I have had a lot of college homework to do over Easter break but now I am back and have some time to write another chapter.

Harry Potter and Stargate belong to their respective owners now on with the show

I will also be trying to write these longer so expect longer delays.

end A/N

The Outpost's Secrets

When they arrived in the Antarctic Harry Immediately shouted out the activation phrase "extollo me" and they were all beamed into a dark chamber which began to light up revealing a lone chair standing in the middle of the room with what appeared to be lightly glowing crystals in the hand and headrests.

Hearing Moros in his head yet again "Harry go sit in the chair all will be explained" as he went over and took a seat in the chair which started to glow even brighter and reclined outwardly appearing to have very little effect but to harry, it was a waterfall of information rushing into his head.

What seemed like an eternity later Harry sat back up and looked around at his surroundings understanding what everything did and what it was for, "Harry you ok." Hermione asked carefully "you were sitting in the chair for ten minutes, we were worried." harry looked at hermiones parents and saw them nodding in aggreement.

"I'm fine Hermione the chair was just downloading the lantean database into my brain I now know everything they ever did, researched or met," Harry reassured Hermione with a brief squeeze of her hand.

"Now lets get a move on we have lots to do!" harry told everyone before moving off down a corridor ready to rebuild the lantean race...

A/N

thanks for reading unfortunatly I have little time to write with my college work at the moment and I intended this chapter to be longer but because of the long delays I decided to upload it now to appese your waiting for a little longer as I am almost done with the college work and will have more time to write.


	7. Welcome to Atlantis

Harry Potter and the Gates Address

Chapter 7

Welcome to Atlantis

A/N

Hi guys I have now finished college for the year and have plenty of time to write chapters but have been forgetting because I have been reading some very good fanfics but anyway lets get on with the story.

stargate and harry potter are owned by their respective companies.

End A/N

Dragging Hermione behind him Harry runs through the outpost with Hermione's parents following at a much slower pace

and after a few minutes they reached a large room with a large metalic ring in the center.

"What is thia place Harry" hermione asked in awe.

"This is an astrea portia also know as a stargate, one of billions placed on habitable worlds throughout our galaxy and beyond by our ancestors, a race known most commonly now as the aincients" Harry said "And we're going through it".

"What" was all Hermione could say as Harry ran over to a console like device and started keying in a combination of symbols which lit up when pressed.

While Harry was keying in the code Hermione's parents finally caught up and stared in awe at the structure before them.

With the final press of a button Harry activated the stargate and a burst of blue light signalled the activation of the gate which now stood humming with power ready for use and it's iconic portal open.

"Come on I've got something to show you, dont worry It's harmless" Harry shouted jumping through shrotly followed by Hermione and her shocked parents.

Stepping out at the other end as if he had done this all his life Harry surveyed where they had come out as the lights came on, to reveal a large control room with brown metalic walls and colourful stained glass windows all around.

Turning Harry smiled at Hermione and her parents before saying "Welcome to Atlantis"!

A/N

Well here we are at the end of another chapter I know it isn't long but one of the things I struggle with writing is inspiration, so I tend to end the chapters when they reach what seems a fitting conclusion and have acheived the goal set out in the chapter name.

Next chapter shall be an introduction to Hermiones parents and what will happen with the atlantis power problem.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed see you next time.


	8. The Lights Go Out

8 The lights go out

A/N welcome back i have been very busy recently and have had no time at all to write so here is the continuation I hope you enjoy.

End A/N

* * *

As always harry potter and stargate belong to their respective owners.

When they arrived in atlantis Harry looked around at the consoles as the lights came on and he welcomed hermione and her parents before running over to one of the consoles.

Finding what he wanted he released the undersea docking clamps and prepared to move the giant city toward one of the nearby magmatic power generators, once the city had risen to the surface,

he began the slow crawl of moving the cityship through the water using as little power as possible.

after about an hours slow push they reached the power vent ready to couple up and charge the ZPMs.

After coupling the lights which had been dimming slowly for the last hour snapped on at full brightness not that it was necessary at the surface because of the suns natural lighting.

Harry had a lot of plans many involved heading back to earth to check out a few suspicions he had about the wizarding population whilst others were more centered in this galaxy instead.

suddenly harry was pulled out of his musing as hermione who so far had been staring at everything with her parents called out to him "Harry the gate its different than the one we went through on earth?" as she gestures at the gate.

"of course this entire city was built centuries after that outpost" harry replied "they made many advancements in their technology especially the gates, now would you like to see where we are in relation to earth"? harry asked whilst pulling up a map on the main view screens.

when Hermione had come over harry zoomed in on the planet they were on "this is us the planet is called lantea and it is in the outer arm of the Pegasus galaxy" he tells Hermione as he zooms out the camera to show the galaxy at large.

"now this is the milky way several hundred lightyears away, and here right in this outer arm is the little planet we call earth. fascinating isn't it".

"harry I don't know what to say this is incredible but why have you bought us here"? Hermione says asking the question which has been nagging at her whilst harry had been showing her the map.

looking at her harry replies "when our ancestors left this city they had been nearly defeated by a species native to this galaxy know as the wraith and I want to finish what our ancestors wanted to do and end their tyranny forever!" before moving over to the workstation and finding that the zpm's are almost a quarter full already, but before he could do anything alarms started to sound startling everyone.

"harry what is that alarm about" Hermione shouted out over the alarm as harry frantically checked the console.

"looks like an incoming wormhole originating from... Earth??" harry shouted out before shutting off the alarm.

"wait that's impossible the only gate on earth should be the one we came through and it's too soon for it to have been found?" as he said this the familiar blue wormhole opened up and after a second several people stepped through.

quickly harry ran forward wand drawn already prepared to fight whoever had just arrived on the city.

The first through the gate looked like soldiers holding automatic weaponry who immediately aimed their weapons at harry as he approached "who are you and what are you doing here" shouted one of the soldiers at harry as he stood in front of the gate blocking their advance.

"I could ask you the same question after all this is my city" harry replied with thinly disguised anger in his voice but before anything else could happen several new people stepped out of the gate looking like scientists and other civilian personnel and a woman who appeared to be the leader spoke to the commander "hold it, if they are here they probably know a lot more about this place than us not to mention we could be talking to an ancient right now."

the woman turned toward harry offering her hand "the name's Elizabeth Weir nice to meet you were from the planet earth we found this place in an ancient database and used the one zpm we had to open up a connection how about you?"

after considering the hand for a second harry smiled and shook her hand nicely "My names Harry, Harry Potter nice to meet you I hope we can get along".

A/N

and here is the end of another chapter I am so sorry it took so long but I have lots to do with college and when I initially started this story I didn't expect to get this many people reading my story...

anyway because I initially started this off a half baked idea In my head I have no idea what to do next which was half the reason why I slowed down in the first place unfortunately not to mention my bad writing skills.

sorry to anyone who enjoys this but if you are a good writer and have a few ideas this story is open for adoption if you want to message me about it.

this is Stoog signing off


End file.
